Amor Meus
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Después de cuatro años de amor no correspondido, Tsukishima decide ya no seguir manteniendo sentimientos por Kuroo, pues esté ya lo había rechazado directa e indirectamente y la ultima vez le presento a su nuevo novio. Viendo que Tsukishima abandonara su amor por Kuroo, Akaashi tratara de ser su nuevo amor, asegurando que Kuroo se arrepentirá de haber dañado al rubio.


**Titulo** : Amor Meus.

¡Los personajes de **Haikyuu**! No me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi** **Furudate**.

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

 _Recuerdos_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

...

...

 **Capitulo 1:** Me Cansé.

...

...

Tsukishima esta enamorado de Kuroo Tetsurō, pero él estaba enamorado de su amigo de la infancia. Sin embargo, Kenma sale con el ex-numero diez de Karasuno; Hinata Shōyō.

Su amor por Kuroo, según Tsukishima era; Patético.

Después de haber ido a ese campamento de entrenamiento hace cuatro años, aunque Tsukishima no quisiera se hizo muy unido a los capitanes de Nekoma y Fukurodani y su vice-capitan.

Y no era sólo eso. Si no, que también comenzó a tener sentimientos románticos por Kuroo.

Lo cual Tsukishima sabía que sería tonto y sin frutos, porque Kuroo se encontraba enamorado de Kenma.

Tsukishima sabía que era estúpido y patético el seguir manteniendo esos sentimientos, porqué él ya fue rechazado por Kuroo en más de una ocasión, directa e indirectamente. Pero aun así no podía dejar de tener esos sentimientos por él.

— Estoy candado... — se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientas se sentaba en el sofá de su departamento.

Había tenia un día muy cansado en la universidad y en su trabajo a medio tiempo, además de que Kuroo le presentó a su nuevo novio.

¡Ja! Cómo olvidarlo.

Akaashi, Bokuto y él estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la universidad y estaban esperando a que Kuroo llegara, pues comer entre los cuatro se convirtió en algo habitual.

Tsukishima ya había terminado de comer, pues sólo ingirió un trozo de tarta de fresa y un té verde, no quería comer algo pesado, ya que en su trabajo a medio tiempo era batalloso estar con el estomago muy lleno.

Bokuto comenzó a hablar de cualquier tontería con tal de tener la atención de Akaashi y de Tsukishima, el cual ya se quería retirar pero Bokuto pedía que sólo esperará un poco más a Kuroo, pues esté les dijo que tenia algo importante que decirles.

Y en el momento en el que Tsukishima detectó rápidamente la silueta de Kuroo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Detrás de Tetsurō, estaba un castaño de no más de un metro con sesenta y cinco, delgado, ojos almendrados y de tez clara. Un claro bufifo salio de los labios de Tsukishima, ya tenia una idea muy clara de porque se encontraba ese castaño detrás de Kuroo como ratoncito.

— Hola chicos. — saludo con una media sonrisa ladina el azabache recién llegado. — Quiero presentarles a Ken, mi novio.

Aunque Tsukishima ya se lo había sospechado, aun así el sentimientos de vacio en su corazón, no se hizo menor.

Y con eso, Tsukishima sintió que tocó fondo. Esa escena ya de había repetido unas cuantas veces, ya se había acostumbrado, pero esta vez fue peor.

La ultima vez que se reunieron entre los cuatro se pudieron demasiado ebrios, sólo quedaban él y Kuroo consientes. Con tanto alcohol en su sistema se atrevió a confesarse a Kuroo y le pidió un beso. Pensó que sus dos propuestas sería rechazadas, pero Kuroo lo beso, y sintió como sus piernas se hacían temblorosas por recibir el beso del mayor.

Después de eso, Kuroo comenzó a ser un poco mas pegajoso con Tsukishima. E ingenuamente se equivocó. Kuroo no era pegajoso con él, por que había correspondido una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos, si no que lo hizo por lastima.

Él se iluciono y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su corazón estaba nuevamente destrozado.

— Felicidades. — pronunciado Tsukishima con voz agria. — Espero que dure más que el anterior. — y sin más que decir o agregar, Tsukishima se retiro.

Después de aquello, se fue a su trabajo de medio tiempo, en el cual cometió algunos errores, pero no los suficientes para ser despedido o suspendido.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla marcaba el número de Kuroo. De sólo leer el nombre del azabache, ese despreciable sentimiento de tristeza, se planto en él.

¿Porque le estaba llamando?

¿A caso era para pedir disculpas? ¿Por haber dicho aquellas palabras? ¿Por haber roto su corazón por onceava vez?

No quería saberlo, pero de algo estaba muy seguro.

Tsukishima Kei se cansó de seguir amando a Kuroo Tetsurō.

...

...

« **Continuará** »

...

...

Al fin mi primer AkaaTsuki ಥ_ಥ «Llora»

Luchare contra mis instintos y no lo haré KuroTsuki x'D

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
